En el amor y en la guerra todo vale
by Cubitto
Summary: Pequeños sueños y pequeños roces podrían confundir a cualquiera. Light no será la excepción.
1. Sueños

Light abrió los ojos lentamente. Del otro lado de la ventana, alcanzaba a ver la luna llena iluminándole su rostro. Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se estiró y se reacomodó. Puso ambas manos bajo su cabeza. Escuchó el leve tintinéo de las cadenas, y sintió cómo éstas se deslizaban suave y dócilmente, obedeciendo a sus movimientos. Tardó sólo un par de segundos en darse cuenta. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y jaló un poco de las esposas. Estas se movieron sin ninguna dificultad. Continuó jalando un par de veces, y finalmente dió un gran tirón. Al instante siguiente sintió cómo el otro extremo de las cadenas caía frente a él.

-Maldito... -Susurró el chico. Se sentó y miró a su lado. En el velador de Ryuzaki descansaba una llave gris. Light frunció el ceño y volvió su vista hacia el baño. La luz estaba prendida, y lograba ver la delgada figura del detective con una toalla blanca en la cintura, y otra del mismo color secando su torso desnudo- Ya verá.

Se puso de pié silenciosamente. Sostuvo sus esposas y a unos cuantos pasos del baño, se volteó y observó el reloj: 5:30. Vaya, ese chico casi no dormía. Suspiró calladamente y continuó su camino. Una vez que estuvo detrás del pelinegro, con un extremadamente rápido movimiento, puso la cadena alrededor de su cuello y la tensó, haciendo que el detective se apegara levemente a su cuerpo.

-¡¿¿Tuviste la llave todo este tiempo??! -Exclamó Light bastante irritado.

-Si, Yagami-kun. -Contestó tranquilamente al reconocer su voz.

-¿Entonces te duchas durante la mañana en total... intimidad, mientras yo debo ducharme completamente desnudo...Contigo?

-Efectivamente.

-¿N-no te da vergüenza?

-No, la verdad es que no -Respondió desinteresado mientras continuaba secándose como si las cadenas no existieran alrededor suyo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó quitandole atención, al igual que el pelinegro, al objeto con el que había sobresaltado a su oponente.

-Porque, Yagami-kun, confío en que yo no voy a observarte mientras te lavas, ni voy a escaparme. Tampoco sospecho que yo sea Kira. En cambio, recuerda que hay un 5% de probabilidades de que tu lo seas.

-¿Por eso no puedo ducharme solo? -Preguntó él pareciendo totalmente infantil.

El pelinegro con un movimiento veloz, y aprovechando la distracción de Light, escapó de las cadenas, y tiró de ellas haciendo que el chico cayera hacia el suelo.

-¡Aaaauch! -Se quejó desde el piso- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo -Respondió con una sonrisa divertida mientras le tendía la mano. Light la miró y vaciló por un momento. Levantó la vista y al ver al chico sonreír, la aceptó. Sin embargo, jaló fuertemente, haciendo que el detective cayera a su lado. Se miraron molestos por un instante. Luego estallaron en carcajadas. Luego de unos minutos, ambos se pusieron de pié.

-¿No te duchas aprovechando que estás libre de mi? -Preguntó Ryuzaki poniéndose su polera blanca.

-No, la verdad es que no, son las cinco y algo de la mañana, tengo sueño -Light bostezó y se devolvió a su cama.

-Flojo -Le dijo el pelinegro mientras se encadenaba nuevamente.

-Ojeroso -Respondió divertido.

El detective esbozó una corta y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Light se dejó caer sobre la cama, dispuesto a dormirse.

-Quiero un trozo de pastel -Pidió Ryuzaki.

-Pues ve -Contestó el chico algo molesto.

-No puedo, estoy encadenado.

-Suéltate como hace un rato.

-No puedo -Repitió.

-¿Tienes la llave?

-Si.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya estás despierto, no puedo soltarme, Yagami-kun.

-Por el amor de...! Está bien -Dijo parandose.

El chico lo condujo hacia la cocina. Cortó una rebanada de pastel y se devolvió a la cama.

-¿Ryuzaki?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué casi nunca duermes?

-Dormí.

-Tres horas.

-Tres horas son suficientes.

-¿'Suficientes'?

-Si.

-Dios... Oye, ¿Por qué no podemos soltarnos?

-¿Te molesta, Kira?

-Sí, si me molesta... ¡Pero no me llames Kira! -Agregó rápidamente.

El detective sonrió, satisfecho de su respuesta y de sí mismo. Dejó el pastel sobre el velador, tomó su laptop y lo encendió.

-¡¡Trato de dormir!! -Se quejó Light.

-Házlo.

-No puedo, si tienes la laptop encendida!

-Voltéate.

Murmurando para si en contra de Ryuzaki, se volteó. A los diez minutos, roncaba plácidamente.

-Ry-ryuzaki... -murmuró.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Q-qué haces?- Sonaba un poco desesperado.

-Hablando en sueños, ¿eh, Kira?

-Alto... Detente... -Comenzó a agitarse. El detective, algo preocupado, se inclinó sobre el chico observando su rostro a un par de centímetros.- ¡¡Alto!!

Light gritó y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Al ver al chico sobre él volvió a gritar y lo empujó lejos de el.

-¿¡Qué rayos hacías sobre... mi!?

-Hablabas en sueños, Yagami-kun.

-¿Q-qué dije? -Preguntó secándose la transpiración mientras se sentaba.

-Dijiste 'Ryuzaki, ¿qué haces? Alto, detende...' y finalmente gritaste que parara -Explicó como si no tuviese importancia.

-Aaaahhh....

-¿Qué soñabas?

-Este... yo... ehm... -Titubeó- Cosas... Cosas sin importancia.

-¿Descubrí que eras Kira?

-No, porque no lo soy -Respondió cambiando su nerviosismo por irritación- Aunque ojalá hubiera sido algo similar.

Ryuzaki lo miró con curiosidad. Le preguntó con una simple mirada.

-No importa -Negó- Volveré a dormirme.

-No lo hagas, Yagami-kun -Sugirió volviendo a mirar su pantalla.

-¿Y por qué no debería?

-Hay un 60% de probabilidades de que vuelvas a ... soñar conmigo.

Light sintió cómo una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo al escucharlo decir esas ultimas dos palabras. Se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno... está bien, pero aún no quiero trabajar -Protestó.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo? -Dijo ubicándose junto al pelinegro.

-Busco información sobre Kira -Respondió- El no querer trabajar no significa que no lo haré, Yagami-kun

-Trabajas demasiado.

-Tu duermes demasiado.

-Si, pero mira mi rostro libre de ojeras -Bromeó él.

-Yo puedo mantenerte despierto todas las noches que quiera... -Susurró lentamente el detective. Light empalideció. A los dos segundos se sonrojó notablemente.

El pelinegro rió de buena gana a su broma.

-No era en serio -Sonrió él volviendo a mirar la pantalla.

-Lo sé.

-Te sonrojaste -Acertó.

-No es verdad, Ryuzaki -Mintió.

-Te vi -Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo- Te sonrojaste -Repitió.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Otra reaccion.

-¿Acaso esto es una prueba para saber si soy Kira?

El detective se limitó a sonreir mientras volvía a su Laptop. No iba a responder una pregunta así. En realidad no iba a responder ninguna pregunta con respecto a su broma. Sinceramente quiso divertirse un momento. Poco bueno, era un chico infantil aún. Después de todo su infancia no fué feliz, necesitaba un infancia y... Ahora era el momento. No se quejaba. Muchas personas (Por no decir 'todas') lo habían tachado de raro. Estaba acostumbrado, ser infantil no iba a hacerlo mejor o peor. Fué una broma totalmente inocente, no hace ningun daño. Sólo no comprendía la reacción de su compañero... Nerviosismo, Confusión,indecision... No sabía exactamente la palabra correcta... ¿Por qué no simplemente lo insultó, como cualquier chico lo habría hecho? Bueno... Light era un chico diferente.

-Sólo descansa, Yagami-kun.

-Dijiste que no durmiera.

-No te dije que duermas, te sugerí descansar. Sólo recuéstate.

-Está bien...

Ryuzaki de verdad era extraño. Realmente no esperaba que el mejor detective del todo el mundo fuera una persona tan... Infantil. Si, esa era la palabra correcta. Infantil. Aunque ni si quiera él lograba comprender su propia reacción ante la broma del pelinegro. ¿Por qué no lo golpeó? Podría haber hecho que se tragara sus palabras, pero se limitó a sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso. Era realmente increíble el no haber hecho nada. Aunque claro... ¿Podía ser esto una prueba? Él no le había respondido. Podía significar diversas cosas, y ya estaba demasiado confundido con él mismo como para preguntarse cosas sobre las demás personas, Ryuzaki era un chico raro, no podía negársele, y tampoco se le podía culpar por no entenderlo. Aunque si se le podía culpar por no comprender su propio comportamiento. Ese chico verdaderamente había logrado confundirlo. Es decir... ¿Ese chico, tan extraño y cerrado... Hizo con un par de palabras que Light... temblara y se sonrojara? Era totalmente ridículo, como si ese chico lograra ponerlo nervioso... Es como si al sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, en el baño, todas sus sensaciones, todos sus gustos se hubieran alterado. Sólo eran estupideces, era imposible... Ah... no quería evitarlo: Dormiría aunque soñara con Ryuzaki.

-No significa nada... Absolutamente nada -Se decía Light.

-Te he escuchado repetir lo mismo casi todo el día ¿Qué sucede, Yagami-kun?

-N-nada... -Al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, sus nervios crecieron considerablemente.

-Pareces nervioso -Comentó preocupado- ¿Dormiste?

-Sí.

-Estás agitado... ¿Soñaste algo molesto?

¿Molesto? No sabía si esa era la palabra correcta. Seguramente podía utilizarse la palabra 'Confuso'. No... no, no era confuso, estaba todo muy claro... Claro, la realidad era lo el hecho de soñar sea una realidad, el saber que sueñas algo, el saber que no es verdad, pero que al mismo tiempo te permite dudar acerca de ti mismo, que puede hacerte mas debil conforme le vas prestando atención. Si logra confundirte estás tan vulnerable... Ryuzaki no debía saber acerca de sus sueños, acerca de sus inseguridades, y sobre todo... Acerca de sus confusiones. No. Ahora, más que nunca debía esforzarse. Aunque fuera difícil y sólo fuera una mentira, debía mostrarse totalmente fuerte y seguro.

-aahh... Kira.

-¿Qué soñaste con Kira? -Preguntó atropelladamente.

-Soñé que yo era kira. Sólo eso, tú me descubrías y...

-¿Y?

-Yo te mataba, Ryuzaki. Tu... tu caías y... -Su voz se quebró. No podía recordarlo, no le servía de nada... Aunque las imágenes habían sido tan nítidas, tan reales, los movimientos, la voz, los gestos del pelinegro eran exactos y precisos... Pero... Sus ojos, su mirada... No podía explicar muy bien que sintió exactamente cuando vió a Ryuzaki mirarlo así. Aunque claro, sólo fué un sueño, no debía pensar mas en eso. Nada de lo que habia pasado habia sido real.

-Calmate, Yagami-kun... -Trató de tranquilizarlo el chico preocupadamente, dejando su pastel sobre la mesa y girando su silla para lograr una mejor vista de su compañero- No me has matado, estoy aquí, contigo.

_Contigo..._

-L-lo sé, Ryuzaki -Sonrió.

Light creyó ver algo parecido a una sonrisa rápida, antes de que el protegido de Watari volviera a sus asuntos.

-Yagami-kun

-Dime

-Tu ya sabes que eres mi primer amigo, ¿cierto?

-Bueno... Sí, eso me dijiste.

-Nunca he conocido muy bien las relaciones amistosas, pero puedo deducir que los amigos no desconfían entre si, ¿correcto?

-Correcto. -_¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?-._

-Bueno...No sé que hacer.

Light quedó en silencio. Sabía perfectamente que Ryuzaki no estaba refiriéndose a nada profesional, sin embargo nunca había pensado que el detective mas grande del mundo no supiera que hacer. Sobre todo tratándose de compartir con los demás de forma amistosa.

-¿'Qué hacer'?

-Si. Dije que eras mi amigo, pero aún sospecho que seas Kira.

Lo meditó por unos segundos antes de responder:

-Te comprendo. Y comprendo por qué dudas de mi -El pelinegro lo miró- Porque antes de que me consideraras tu amigo ya sospechabas que yo fuera Kira. El ser tu amigo no va a hacer que dejes esos detalles de lado. Eso no lo hace un buen detective.

Ryuzaki sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que Light no había tratado de hacerle un cumplido, y que esas palabras salieron simplemente, sin ser pensadas y fríamente analizadas, sin embargo al no ser analizadas rápidamente significaba que Yagami-kun pensaba eso. ¿Habría notado ya que le había dicho que era un buen detective? No quería presumir, él no era así, aunque él sabía que probablemente era el mejor del mundo. Pero nadie se lo había dicho viniendo tan de adentro. Era totalmente ridículo, valoraba demasiado la opinión del chico. No. Debía ser simplemente porque era su amigo, no había ninguna otra explicación.

Rayos... ahora si que había metido la pata. No sólo no pensó lo que le dijo, sino que además le dijo que era un excelente detective... No era mentira, y claramente él ya lo sabía y lo había escuchado innumerables veces, sin embargo no era una actitud muy suya ir por la vida diciéndole a las personas lo bien que hacían su trabajo y lo bueno que eran en ello. Sin embargo debía callarse. Si le decía que no quiso decir eso, claramente estaría diciendo : No eres un buen detective. SI siguera alabándolo.... Sería peor.

_Light abrió los ojos, cansado. A su lado, sentado de su forma habitual, Ryuzaki dormía plácidamente. Sólo sonrió. No quería despertarlo. Se quedaría allí, de todas formas era un alivio que no lo hubiera interrumpido. Necesitaba pensar. Kira ya no era un asunto importante en comparación con su confusión. No. Kira no interesaba. Dejaría de ser Kira. Al menos hasta que todo volviera a ser relativamente normal. Porque claro... ya nada podría volver a ser como antes. En cierto modo extrañaba ser un estudiante común y corriente. Vale, no tanto. Pero extrañaba eso. Pero sería el Dios del nuevo mundo, así lo había decidido, no había marcha atrás. Además de no ser por Kira, él no estaría en ese instante contemplando al pelinegro. ¿¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?? Ese pelinegro era uno de sus peores enemigo, no podía confundirse. No, no estaba confundido, debía matarlo... ¿Lo extrañaría? Por dios, pero qué estupidez, claro que no. ¿Quién podría extrañar a alguien que se sentaba así, alguien que tenía una forma tan inusual de ser? Alguien deductivo, alguien tan interesante, tan... ¡¡No!! Ese estúpido se metía en su cerebro, no lo dejaba en paz y ahora, mas encima, lo tenía dentro de él. No podía alejarse, ya que su imagen venía a su cabeza con una velocidad increíble. Que estupidez. _

_-Lo sé, Yagami-kun -Susurró el detective._

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-Me amas._

_-Y-yo no te amo -No se puede decir que era mentira, porque muy en el fondo... Aún no lo sabía._

_Ryuzaki se puso de pié muy rápidamente y se acercó al chico. Lo miró muy fijamente. Tiró de la cadena bastante fuerte, haciendo que Light casi cayera hacia adelante y se pusiera en pié._

_-¿Qué pretendes?_

_-Dime que me amas._

_-¿Debería?_

_-Quiero arreglarme ... -Dijo tímidamente- Quiero saber si me amas, sólo eso._

_Bajó la mirada._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Yo... yo siento que te amo -Ryuzaki se sonrojo de forma adorable y tierna mientras bajaba la cabeza._

_-Yo no lo sé._

_-Despierta -Sonrió él._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Despierta -Repitió._

_Despierta, despierta..._

-¡¡Yagami-kun!! -Gritó mientras jalaba de su ropa en un último intento.

-¿Q-qué rayos...?

-Al fin -Se quejó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Fué un sueño solamente?

-Hum... no lo sé -Dijo sarcásticamente- Abriste los ojos y de pronto me viste jalándote, mientras la imagen anterior desvanecía. Tal vez haya sido real.

-Ya entendí, graciosito -Respondió de mal humor sentándose.

-Hablabas en sueños -_Otra vez..._ Sonrió.

-¿Qué dije?

-Wow., ¿No lo notas? -Preguntó posando su pulgar en su labio- Un déjà vu -Sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué dije? -Repitió irritadamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Okey, okey, no te pongas así -Ryuzaki se acomodó en la cama- Primero dijiste: Yo no te amo. Después murmuraste algo y finalmente dijiste :Yo no lo sé. Aaah, y también dijiste algo que sonó como: Adorable. Y sonreíste levemente.

-Maldita sea...

-¿Misa-san? Si yo también la encuentro una maldita -Bromeó.

-No ella...

-¿Con quién soñabas? -Preguntó ansiosamente.

-¿Te importa? -Preguntó de mala gana.

-Oye, sólo quiero saber a quién le dijiste eso -Sonrió.

-No tiene importancia...

-Poooorfaaavoooor -Rogó con cara de perrito.

-No -Se negó riendo levemente al ver la cara de su "enemigo mortal"

Ryuzaki rió también y se volteó para seguir durmiendo.

-Descansa, Ryuzaki -Light quiso ponerse de pié y azotar su cabeza contra la pared.

-Bu-buenas noches, Yagami-kun -Respondió sin comprender mucho la actitud de su compañero.


	2. pequeños desvíos I

_-Ryuzaki._

_-¿Dime, Yagami-kun?_

_-¿Qué harías si yo te dijera que soy kira?_

_-¿Q-qué? -Preguntó emocionado mientras lo miraba fijamente._

_Light se acercó peligrosamente a su compañero. Ryuzaki no se echó para atrás, aunque por primera vez se dió cuenta de lo que sentían las personas cuando él se les acercaba para conversar. Pero no, no le molestaba en absoluto._

_-¿Qué harías si yo te dijera que soy Kira?_

_-yo...-Él lo meditó. Enrealidad nunca había pensado en qué hacer si él se declaraba...¡¡Culpable!! Si se declaraba culpable. Malditas pausas...-No... no lo sé ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, yagami-kun? _

_De no haber estado a tan poca distancia se habría acercado, como de costumbre. Claro... Si ahora lo hacía se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, y no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saberlo._

_-Preguntaba -Respondió tranquilo mientras se sentaba junto al pelinegro que lo miraba algo decepcionado. Sinceramente esperaba que le dijera que efectivamente él era Kira.-Aunque hay algo que creo que debo hacer._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_Light se abalanzó sobre el protegido de Watari. Afortunadamente había descubierto como apagar las cámaras de seguridad. Sus caras estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia. Cayó sobre él de tal forma que lo había inmovilizado por completo. Mientras tanto, Ryuzaki pensaba rápidamente cómo safarse de allí. Creyó que en cualquier momento, Light lo asesinaría. Pero sinceramente, le pareció aún peor lo que hizo: Vió cómo el castaño rozaba lentamente sus labios contra los suyos. Al tratar de ladear la cabeza, sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello. Escuchó la suave y tranquila risa del chico que se encontraba sobre él. _

_-Suéltame...! -Exclamó._

_Sin hacerle caso, Light volvió a rozar sus labios, pero esta vez con su pálido cuello. El detective sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Logró soltar sus brazos, y empujó levemente al chico._

_-Porfavor, quítate, Yagami-kun -Siseó, esperando que se quitara por sí solo. _

_-Sólo dime Light._

_-No, ahora quítate._

_-No a menos que me digas Light._

_-Argh, está bien, quítate de encima mío, Light -Gruñó._

_-No -Sonrió complacido.- No sabes qué siento cuando dices mi nombre -Le susurró lentamente._

_-Yagam... Light, quítate ahora mismo -Ordenó empujándolo bruscamente. El chico cayó a su lado._

_-Ryuzaki ..._

_-¿Qué quieres? -Gruñó nuevamente._

_-Ryuzaki -Dijo mas fuerte - ¡¡Ryuzaki!! _

-¡¡RYUZAKI!! -Gritó Light.

-¡AAH! -Se sobresaltó- Estaba soñando

-Si, un muy ruidoso sueño -Comentó

-¿Ruidoso? -Repitió.

-Si -Se sonrojó- Hablaste en sueños

-¿Qué dije? -Preguntó temblando.

-No quieres saber.

El pelinegro se sonrojó notablemente.

-Lo siento -Siseó.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que dije...

-Ah, no hay cuidado, no me ofendió -Sonrió

-Tengo hambre -Comentó.

-¿De qué tienes hambre? -Preguntó mientras lo miraba.

-Pastel -Respondió sin notar la mirada del chico.

-Aaaahhh -Suspiró mientras se ponía de pié- Está bien, vamos.

-Gracias -agradeció caminando hacia la cocina con el castaño siguiendole .

-¿Me convidas un par de galletas? -Preguntó.

-Un par -Gruñó mirandolo molesto, sacando una risotada de Light.

-Ok, ok, sólo bromeaba, no quiero galletas, gracias -Sonrió.

-Ah... está bien -Sonrió a su vez.

Se sentaron a la mesa para que Ryuzaki pudiese comer. Terminó luego de unos quince minutos y se puso de pié dispuesto a volver.

-Espera -Le dijo Light acercándose hacia él- Tienes pastel...

Pasó suavemente su dedo íncice por su labio superior. Sin saber por qué razon, el pelinegro no pudo hacer mas que mirar como su compañero lo ayudaba. Luego de acabar, el chico levantó la vista. Se veía tan tierno ... Rayos ¿en qué pensaba? Sintió cómo su corazon se aceleraba poco a poco en su pecho. Sintió la mirada penetrante del detective. Tembló ligeramente y recordó sus sueños. Sueños que noche tras noche lo torturaban y confundían. Pero sólo eran eso: Sueños. No podían ser nada más. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para comprenderlo? Quizás... probárselo. Sintiendo el rechazo del chico que en este momento lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y... algo mas, algo que no pudo descifrar, quizás alejaría esas ideas de su mente. En el peor de los casos, él lo aceptaría. Pasara lo que pasara, aclararía sus ideas. Además... No había forma de que lo aceptara. ¿De verdad era necesario o sólo buscaba una excusa para sentir ese cuerpo cerca del suyo?

-Maldito pervertido -Se dijo mentalmente.

Se acercó aún mas al pelinegro. Éste no se movió. No sabía realmente qué debía hacer. ¿Era otro de esos tontos sueños? Observó como el chico se apegaba ligeramente a él. Sintió un delicioso roce. Retrocedió un poco. No quería caer en 'tentacion'. Sin embargo, le regaló una mirada que le dijo claramente: Acércate más. Sin desobedecer, Light así lo hizo, hasta apegar al protegido de Watari a la pared. Al no poder retroceder, sintió algo de desesperación, la cual se reflejó, por primera vez, en su mirada.

-Yagami-kun... -Susurró de forma casi mperceptible.

-¿Mmm? -Dijo dándole a entender que lo había escuchado.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero realmente no supo que decir. La cerró inmediatamente y miró hacia su lado, buscando una salida fácil. Al notarlo, y en una ligera pérdida de cordura, Light puso sus brazos a ambos lados. El detective abrió sus ojos como platos, bastante nervioso. No se esperaba esto, de verdad no se lo esperaba.

-Qui-quiero otro trozo de pastel -Dijo ladeando la cabeza y mirando hacia el refrigerador.

-¡Espera! -Exclamó Light apegándose a él.

-Yag...

-No -Lo interrumpió-Porfavor -Susurró suavemente.

Ryuzaki,Sin saber muy bien que hacer, empujó suavemente su pecho, alejandolo de si mientras apretaba los ojos con expresión culpable. Light entendió el mensaje. Quitó sus brazos y se separó de él.

-Lo-Lo siento -Dijo cabizbajo- Necesitaba sentir tu rechazo.

-¿Rechazo? -preguntó sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

-Yo he soñado cosas... al igual que tu -Se rascó la cabeza,nervioso- Como las que tu has estado soñando y quería tener un fuerte golpe de realidad para dejar de soñar.

-¿No te diste cuenta de que ahora yo voy a seguir soñando con mayor intensidad, Yagami-kun?

-Bueno... yo creí que tu tenías las cosas claras, entonces...

-¿Entonces tu no tienes las cosas claras? -Lo interrumpió.

-B-bueno... no diría eso... En realidad si, pero... yo creí que no, pero si entonces... -Titubeó- Parezco imbécil.

-La verdad es que si -Sonrió divertido- Olvidémoslo. No pasa nada, no importa.

-Gracias -Dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa- ¿Quieres mas pastel?

-Oh, obviamente! -Dijo relamiendose los labios.


End file.
